1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, information to be browsed registration method, and recording medium, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus, information to be browsed registration method, and recording medium that have an alarm function.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP2008-215992A describes a cellular telephone having an alarm function with a snooze. The user of the cellular telephone described in JP2008-215992A can prevent a person from falling asleep again after getting up to turn off the alarm through the use of a snooze function.
The cellular telephone described in JP2008-215992A simply rings the alarm, having no mechanism that improves motivation of the user to get up at the scheduled time. For this reason, the cellular telephone described in JP2008-215992A has a problem of a poor function in that the user is prevented from going to sleep again.